Dying Sun
Tawa stood there and looked down on what was left of Earth. So far the only gods and goddesses that were left were the Earth deities. The sea deities had vanished by ascending or in other ways, as well as the gods and goddesses of nature. The sky/air gods and goddesses were barely hanging on since the atmosphere of Earth is evaporating. Tawa and the rest of the sun gods knew that this day would happen. The sun is going into Red Giant stage, and they did not know what to do. The archangel Uriel came to him. “We all knew this day would come.” Uriel told him. Tawa then replied to her. “I know, it’s just… he sighed. “I thought we would have a longer time with our worshippers, or in your case, devotees.” Tawa and the rest of the sun deities knew Uriel wasn’t technically counted as deity due to her being connected to the Abrahamic religions which was focused on monotheism. But she was prayed to as a saint by the Catholics. Ra then replied “We all did. Except you, along with Wi and the rest of the Native American sun gods still kept your worshippers. Helios, Shamash, and I were lucky to still have followers.” Surya then got a bit of an angry look. “What about me? I outlasted most of you from ancient times!!!” Wi then tried to calm him down “It doesn’t really matter anymore, Surya. They either died out or left us here. All I know is that our time is coming and I have a feeling only the creator gods and goddesses will be left.” Tawa then answered back saying. “I know I will be around for a while longer since I am a creator god. But I know my power will be limited now. I know Brahma, Shiva, and Vishnu will still be around when the universe is reborn as well as Uriel’s father,” Tawa then shuddered and said “As well as that tentacle monstrosity. I still remember him helping create the universe and I am still repulsed by him even to this day. Now he just sits in the middle of the universe babbling and drooling while Quetzalcoatl and I were doing our best to create the multiverse, as well as Inyan.” Uriel than put her arm around him and smiled. “I’m sure things will be better the next universe,” Uriel somewhat frowned when she said, “All I do know is that the next universe will be made with some help by some demon. I know he was some Jewish child who got turned into a demon and I am one of the many angels who fought in the War in Heaven so I can’t trust him.” “I will look after him if I do survive this.” Tawa replied back Surgya, being silent for too long, finally “I’m sure we will be back some form. I mean, my religion teaches reincarnation and the universe is cyclical. I can’t wait to have my adventures again.” Amaterasu, also having been silent, said. “I just hope that the Second World War doesn’t happen either again. I had to see a relative go down a dark path and be sent to Hell. I just know it will happen again.” Most of the deities left, except for Tawa. He just stood there, pondering. “I will go meet this boy. He will be a nice apprentice.”